


Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Space challenges [5]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: La porte s'ouvre.
Series: Space challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/398113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre

_Notes de l’auteur : ci-dessous s’égrènent dix vignettes rédigées avec les contraintes suivantes : elles se terminent toutes par « la porte s’ouvre », et elles tiennent chacune dans un tweet. Elles n’ont pas de liens entre elles et évoquent un panel varié de personnages. Elles se raccrochent probablement davantage à mes fics qu’à des épisodes canons._

—

Elle attend. Le capitaine lui laissera le choix : rester, ou partir. L’incertitude d’une vie nomade contre la promesse d’un foyer. L’aventure ou la sécurité.  
Les mots qu’elle prononcera décideront de son avenir.  
La perspective l’angoisse-t-elle ? Bien sûr.  
La porte s’ouvre.

***

Le son de l’alarme rebondit dans les coursives. Les doutes le hantent alors qu’il se hâte vers la passerelle. Qui est l’ennemi ? Le vaincra-t-il encore cette fois ?  
Le trajet dans l’ascenseur est interminable. Un jour viendra où il croisera plus fort que lui.  
La porte s’ouvre.

***

— Entre, je te couvre !  
— Tu es malade ! Ce maudit pirate se bat comme un démon !  
— Blessé comme il est ? Tu as vu les traces de sang comme moi, vu la quantité qu’il y a sur les murs il ne doit plus être très vivace…  
— Même pas en rêve ! Vas-y, toi !

La porte s’ouvre.

***

Elle s’est tapie dans ce réduit lorsque les bombes ont commencé à tomber. D’autres l’ont rejointe. Les adultes ont disparu.  
Un silence oppressant succède au fracas des destructions. Il approche, elle le sent.  
Elle se retient pour ne pas crier.  
La porte s’ouvre.

***

Le vaisseau se dresse telle une ombre noire. Les gueules béantes de ses canons sont braquées sur lui, menaçantes. Ses compagnons se sont déjà enfuis.  
Pas lui.  
Il serre les poings. L’aura écrasante du pirate n’aura pas raison de sa motivation.  
La porte s’ouvre.

***

Déflagrations, bruits de sirènes… On se bat sur l’astroport. Le calme revient peu après midi.  
Le barman sourit tandis qu’il sort une bouteille poussiéreuse de la réserve. Brandy d’Andromède. Il sait qui sera son prochain client.  
La porte s’ouvre.

***

Ils ont été abordés. Le capitaine est resté défendre la passerelle. Peut-être est-il déjà mort.  
Il se cramponne à son arme, lorgne sur la commande d’autodestruction. Si l’ordinateur principal est pris, le vaisseau est perdu.  
Ce ne sera pas le cas, se promet-il.  
La porte s’ouvre.

***

— Reprenons. Vous dites qu’il s’est rendu.  
— Oui commandant.  
— Sans résister.  
— Oui commandant.  
— Et vous n’avez pas trouvé ça louche ?  
— Ben… J’étais armé et pas lui, commandant.  
— Sans blague. Et vous pensez _vraiment_ qu’il n’a pas bougé de cette cellule ?

La porte s’ouvre.

***

Seul.  
Il est seul.  
Depuis des semaines, des mois, des années peut-être. Le temps n’a plus vraiment d’importance.  
Il fixe le vide, contemple ses doigts sans les voir.  
Dans les interstices de la réalité dansent des flammèches bleues.  
Qui est-il ?  
La porte s’ouvre.

***

— Oui alors ça me coûte de le demander, mais j’ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, en fait. Il est énorme ! Il bave ! Et il a juré de m’arracher la tête pour me dévorer le cerveau !  
— Je… Attends voir, et tu l’as ramené _sur mon vaisseau_ ?  
— Ben oui, pourquoi ?

La porte s’ouvre.


End file.
